Charles in the Future
by Mistyrious
Summary: For English class, I wrote about the short story "Charles"! If you don't know it, look it up, it's a great short story! This is Laurie, aka "Charles", ten years in the future. K plus for brief talk of alcohol and drugs towards the end.


**In English class, we read the short story "Charles". We then were assigned to write two pages double spaced of Laurie in 10, 20, or 30 years. Anyways, I liked mine, and especially with my special narrating voice ;) I was bored during AC (a fancy name for Study Hall, or even more accurately, a time when we do whatever we want) so I posted this :p**

10-1-14

English Section 1 — Charles in the Future

I'm not exactly sure how it happened. Laurie had had his rough times, that was for sure, yet he seemed to have turned over a new leaf. A nice, shiny green leaf that eagerly soaked up the sun's wisdom each day. And now that leaf was going off to boarding school. His record was almost completely clean, except for that memorable first year of kindergarten. . . and a few detentions in middle school. . . not to mention some talks with his teachers.

When Laurie first suggested his idea, I blanched. _Go to __**boarding school**__? _I wasn't sure if I trusted my son. Sometimes the leaf was too shiny, too perfectly symmetrical, and seemed entirely synthetic to me. But I knew if Laurie was to ever be a successful young man, I would need to let him experience the world out of our small town.

"You'd better not disappoint me," I warned him. "I want you to call every day, eat your vegetables, and make sure you do laundry. I don't want you slacking with your grades, either."

"Yeah, yeah, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's all like, whatever."

Ouch. That hurt. I _had_ noticed that he lost some of his kindness and respect towards me and his father once he started school, but I chose to ignore it in the hopes of it just being a phase he would grow out of. In my heart of hearts, I think I knew he would keep his smart-Alec attitude, but he was my sweet little boy! The innocent little four-year old had to be hidden somewhere inside, _right_?

However, just because I wasn't completely trusting of Laurie didn't mean I had to refuse him the chance of going to boarding school. He was so excited whenever he talked about it, his face lit up the room. And those puppy dog eyes. . .

"I'll be fine!" Laurie said, getting out of the car and opening the trunk. "I'll make sure to give you a call!" Laurie pulled his luggage out of the trunk and yanked it over the curb.

I unbuckled my seat and came out of the car too. "I'll miss you, Laur," I said, my voice shaking a bit. "I'll miss you, but make sure you enjoy your year." We hugged, and when we pulled apart, I saw a little gleam in his eyes that meant trouble. I chose to interpret it as excitement, and waved as he walked through the sliding glass doors and checked in.

"_Good luck_," I whispered. It was a wish, rather than something Laurie would hear.

Laurie had arrived at campus a day before term started so he could get settled in. We had a brief conversation over the phone, and he said he and his new roommate got along like peas in a pod. The next day was a different story, though. I picked up the ringing phone, expecting a call from Laurie, but it was Laurie's principal. "Is this Mrs. Deena Patterson?"

"Yes, who is this?" _This had better not be another soliciting call,_ I thought.

"I am Matthew Williams, the head of Aetas Academy. I assume you are unaware of the manner in which your son has behaved today?"

"Yes, I am unaware," I said warily. "Could you please elaborate?"

"Of course. Your son interrupted his teachers, was very rude, broke dress code, and other minor offenses. However, when his dorm monitor went to check in his room, he and his roommate were found in the possession of alcoholic beverages. This is strictly not tolerated at Aetas, and is completely unacceptable. For this, your son is suspended, but if he misbehaves again, he will be expelled."

"T-thank you for telling me this," I said, and hung up, collapsing into a chair. _Not Charles again. . ._

A week later, after Laurie came off suspension, I received another such call. A few more offenses were added to the list, graffiti being one of them, and drugs another. This conversation was longer, though. I made arrangements for him to be flown back home, asked if some tuition could be refunded, and got a brief chance to talk to Laurie.

"Why, Laurie, _why_? What made you do this?"

The line was silent.

—


End file.
